


Of Cats, Bears, and Pizza

by 6am



Series: The Legend of Stinky Choi [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Only rated T for some language, just some tender boys on their first valentines day together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9743315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6am/pseuds/6am
Summary: Yoosung just wants to see his boyfriend for Valentine's Day, and maybe his cat, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAAAAY
> 
> ive gotten lots of requests from comments here and from my friends in twit squad to post for dumpster diving content so have this mess i cooked up in roughly 8 hours counting breaks lol....

“Make sure you clock out here in the next few, Assistant Kim.” Yoosung looks up from the clipboard he’s filling out to see the head veterinarian doing the same. “I don’t want you getting too much overtime and messing with your hours, I really didn’t mean to keep you this long.”

 

Yoosung has never been so ready to clock out in his life. “Yes, ma’am.” He gives the whining puppy he’s just set up in the kennel one last scratch behind the ears in goodbye, hoping that she notices the stuffed dog he’s put in the corner to make things less lonely. “Are you sure you don’t need anymore help..? I know we were really busy today.”

 

She shakes her head with a sigh, looking more tired than Yoosung has ever seen her since he’s been doing work-study in this homey little clinic. “I’ll be fine, I just need to do a few more rounds and log everything and I can go home. You’ve done more than enough to help out.” She pulls her curly hair out of its ponytail, how does she keep up that color so well? The blue and pink is always so vibrant, Yoosung has enough grief just keeping up with his own bleach job.

 

“I just can’t believe so many people came in today, I thought it was common knowledge that you shouldn’t be giving your pets chocolate.” Yoosung sighs. The puppy wails again, pawing at the door to the kennel when he double checks the locks to she won’t make a break for it. Poor baby… Yoosung would take her home in a heartbeat if his dorm would let him have pets. And if he knew whether or not Stinky could behave himself around a puppy since he sees the cat at least three times a week when he goes to visit Saeran.

 

_ His boyfriend. _ It still gets butterflies going wild in Yoosung’s stomach just thinking about it, a little over a month into a relationship is still new enough to excuse the honeymoon phase, right? Yoosung really hopes he isn’t coming on too strong when he does get to see Saeran -  _ his boyfriend!!!  _ \- but Saeran seems to be just as excited as Yoosung in his own shy, quiet way. Yoosung feels even warmer remembering the movie they had tried to watch together the other day, where they got a bit too distracted halfway through just cuddling and talking quietly, snickering at stupid jokes and the way Stinky had tried to wiggle between them while meowing frantically. But then they had  _ kissed  _ and and-

 

Laughter brings Yoosung out of his reverie, and he feels a different kind of warmth spreading over his face when the head veterinarian gives him a little pat on the shoulder. “You did finally start dating that guy, right? The one with the sick cat? Please tell me you did.”

 

“Uh.Y-yeah, yeah we’re together.” Yoosung smiles sheepishly, and he gets another push in return. “Only for a little bit, though!! W-we aren’t like, serious or anything like that.”

 

She shakes her head, and leads him out of the kennel room towards the front desk so he can clock out. “You let me keep you this late on Valentine’s Day? When you should be getting goopy with your boy?” She laughs much louder when Yoosung starts to sputter, waving off his reasoning. “Just get out of here, you have more important things to be doing. Is the cat still doing okay? No more sneezing or fever?”

 

Yoosung taps rapidly against the keyboard, shaking the mouse from side to side when the timetable takes its sweet time to load. “Yes! Stinky’s been doing great, he’s making trouble like any kitten should. He eats like a monster, too.” The program finally loads, and Yoosung clocks out as fast as it will allow.

 

The doctor is already on the other computer, typing away at her logs. “Good. I’m glad you’re so good at outpatient care, and that he went to such a good owner. He seems like a sweet kid, you two are cute together.” She pauses her typing, and then gives him a look. “Doesn’t he have a twin, though? Isn’t that weird?”

 

“Is that… should you really be asking me about my love life? Isn’t that unprofessional?” Yoosung whines. He really can’t escape any kind of teasing, first his coworkers and now his boss???

 

She just shakes her head with a chuckle. “You’re off the clock now, and I checked myself out a while ago. We’re just talking right now, but are you really going to sass the one who’s signing off on all the work you’ve been doing for school?” She makes a show of finding his folder and hovering it over the little trash bin icon, shaking it around. “Oooh, gosh, my fingers just might slip..!”

 

“I take it back! I take it back! You can’t do that!!” Yoosung squawks. “C’mon, I just did like an hour of overtime! On Valentine’s Day!! I could’ve left like everyone else!”

 

“Sure, sure. I’ll make sure to tell everyone that you sacrificed your own time with your boy, we can shame all of them together.” Yoosung just groans, letting his face fall onto the desk. “But really, get out of here, you’ve done more than enough. Thank you for all your hard work today, champ. Take some treats for the kitty and buy something for your boyfriend, have a good night.”

 

Oh man, oh  _ man _ he still has to go home and grab his present for Saeran before he heads over there, he should change out of his scrubs too. Yoosung clicks out of the timetable and jumps up to grab his backpack from the storage room. “I will! Please don’t stay too late, have a good night too!!” He throws his bag over his shoulder and walks as fast as he can manage out the door.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” The vet calls after him, returning his enthusiastic wave and watching her student until he walks out of her sight. “Crazy kids.”

 

-

 

Why does it have to rain on Valentine’s Day? Yoosung nearly slips on the pavement a few times on his way to the subway station. There are still couples out and about despite the weather, sharing umbrellas and holding hands as they walk through the streets. He had really wanted to do something similar with Saeran, maybe take him out to eat or just out in general. There are some parks that usually stay empty that they could’ve spent some time in, but now with the weather he’s starting to get excited just thinking about staying in together. Could they find another movie or something to watch? Maybe Yoosung should cook for him?

 

He pulls his phone out to check the time and his heart sinks when he sees that it’s already past six. Had he really stayed this late on  _ Valentine’s Day?? _ He hopes that Saeran has already eaten at least. Yoosung flips open his phone and starts to type out a message to apologize for how late he is even though they haven’t made any official plans on how to spend the day. He lets him know that he’ll be over as soon as he can, and adds a heart at the end after a few moments of consideration. That’s not too much, right? Well, it’s too late to take it back now, but Yoosung exits his messenger anyway out of embarrassment.

 

The rain picks up speed just as Yoosung makes it to the staircase leading down to the subway station, and at least he’s not the only one who seems to be losing their footing scrambling down the stairs and even on the ground of the station. He digs in his pockets for a moment to find his passcard and swipes it, barely waiting for the little beep before he pushes forward. It’s nowhere near as busy as it usually is, Yoosung supposes that most people are doing more romantic things than taking the subway together. At least it isn’t a long ride back to the dorms, but Yoosung is too antsy to even take one of the open seats. He grabs for his phone again, and can’t help but smile at the little notification that’s popped up. Putting little emojis around Saeran’s contact info was definitely a good idea.

 

☁Saeran ☁: It’s okay.

 

☁Saeran ☁: No rush.

 

☁Saeran ☁: Just be careful in the rain.

 

☁Saeran ☁: Don’t get hurt before I see you.

 

Yoosung ★: I am!! I don’t want to make you wait longer because I’m hurt.

 

Yoosung ★: I really am sorry it’s so late >.<

 

☁Saeran ☁: I told you it’s okay, nerd.

 

☁Saeran ☁: Just get here safe.

 

Yoosung ★: I will, I promise!

 

Yoosung ★: You’d kiss it better if I did slip though, right? （*’∀’人）♥

 

Yoosung stares at the message as it shoots off into oblivion and curses himself for typing it out so fast. That was  _ absolutely  _ too forward, especially with how easily flustered Saeran gets. He’s been talking to him for how long now? Even before dating. Yoosung starts to think of some way to apologize, but Saeran responds within seconds.

 

☁Saeran ☁: Of course.

 

The old man sitting across from where Yoosung is standing stares at him over his newspaper at the little squeal he can’t contain, and he reads the message over and over before the realizes he’s making a very unmanly noise. “Ah,” He tries to put on a smile, averting the man’s eyes. “S-sorry, sir.”

 

He just rolls his eyes and turns back to his paper, heaving a long sigh. Oh well, there’s no way this old man’s grumpiness is getting Yoosung down. Saeran would _kiss him._ _He gets to kiss Saeran now._ Yoosung looks back at his phone to read the message again, but there are more underneath it.

 

☁Saeran ☁: I mean, Stinky would too.

 

☁Saeran ☁:I guess.

 

☁Saeran ☁: He likes you too.

 

_ And now he’s being shy. _

 

The old man gets up and sits at the other end of the subway car when Yoosung starts giggling like mad. Yoosung is pretty sure he hears him mutter “crazy kids” on his way past him. Pfft. Yeah. Crazy in love maybe. Yoosung cringes at his own thought and shakes his head. Definitely too early for that, probably. He’s about to reply when the subway slows down and his stop is announced over the speaker, and he pockets his phone on his way to the door. Yoosung steps out before it can even open all the way, minding his steps and avoiding areas that look slick as he speedwalks up the stairs. He can get to his building in about ten minutes on a good day, so hopefully even with the rain he can get there sooner.

 

-

 

Well, he  _ would _ be in his room sooner if his friend wasn’t loitering around in the hallway just after the entrance to his floor. He looks up from his BSP as soon as Yoosung is close enough for him to hear his footsteps.

 

“Hey hey!” He grins, waving the gaming device. “What’s up, man? You’re back late.” He doesn’t even wait for Yoosung to reply before he keeps going, he even goes back to his game while he talks. “I would try and get you out here or over in my room for LOLOL or some GTO 5, but you’ve got a visitor, dude.”

 

Oh god. Who could be here? Yoosung wracks his brain trying to think of who it could be. Is his mom here?? No, no that’s not for another month when she comes to visit for his birthday. His sister? No, same boat with mom. “Who is it?” Yoosung asks. “I really don’t have time to see anyone right now, I have plans for the rest of the night.”

 

His friend scoffs, still not looking up from his game. “Not even your boyfriend? He came in a while ago, he looked kinda freaked out.”

 

“Saeran is here?” Yoosung’s heart skips a beat. He came all the way here to surprise him? But he left his presents on his bed! That’s two surprises ruined at once…

 

“Yeah, he was all, like, hunched over and stuff? I know you said he’s got anxiety, so I didn’t really say anything to him. Didn’t want to freak him out, looked like he was in a hurry to get to your room, though. Oh! Shit dude, I just got the sickest combo  _ ever. _ ”

 

Yoosung couldn’t care less about whatever combo was just made, is Saeran sick? Did something happen at home or on his way here? “Okay, uh, I gotta go then. Good luck on your game!” Yoosung nearly runs past him, ignoring his pleas to come look at whatever he’s doing in the game. He really hopes that nothing has happened since he last texted Saeran, or anything before that. Saeran isn’t the type to complain even when something is really bothering him, and Yoosung had been too busy trying to  _ flirt _ instead of asking if things are okay!

 

The door to his room is cracked just slightly when he gets to it, and he pushes it open quickly, and his room is so  _ clean _ . Not that it was a pigsty before he had left for classes and work, but it’s spotless now. He can smell something- pizza? Did Saeran bring him food? He’s about to call for Saeran until he hears him talking.

 

“... just don’t really get it, sometimes. He’s just so nice even though I don’t deserve it, and now we’re dating… “

 

Is he on the phone? Yoosung’s friend didn’t say anything about more than one person coming over, but Yoosung can’t hear anyone else talking. He stands in the doorway, listening carefully to Saeran’s quiet murmuring.

 

“I guess I just never thought I’d be in any kind of situation like this… ever, really. “ Saeran sighs, Yoosung can hear the rustling of fabric. Is he laying on his bed? Yoosung leans his head into the room just a little more, straining to hear. “It’s so weird, I feel happy so often and I don’t really know what to do sometimes- yeah, yeah you’re part of that too, jealous little shit.” Saeran chuckles softly. “I just hope that I’m doing all of this right, I want to be good to him like he is to me, I guess.”

 

Yoosung bites his lip, his stomach fluttering wildly. He takes a step inside, trying to be as quiet as possible as he peeks inside. Saeran is in fact laying on his bed, sprawled out on his back with an arm behind his head. The other hand is rubbing gently back and forth over Stinky where he sits on his chest, kneading his paws against Saeran’s chest. So that’s why he was looking so stressed earlier, trying to sneak a cat into the dorms. Where did he even put him? He tries to imagine Saeran smuggling Stinky inside his jacket through three flights of stairs and Yoosung’s friend sitting in the hallway playing his games at full volume.

 

“I just like him so much,” Saeran sighs, and Yoosung feels his heart jump. “He’s so good to you, and he’s so patient with me even though I’m fucking up all the time.” Stinky meows softly at Saeran, and pushes his paw against his cheek. Yoosung feels like he might cry when he sees Saeran break out into a smile. “Shut up, get your paws off my face, you big goober. I don’t need that from you and Yoosung, at least he doesn’t shove his feet in my face.” Stinky pats his paw against Saeran’s cheek again, and then his mouth, and Yoosung breaks his vow of silence when Saeran presses a little kiss to his cat’s paw.

 

Saeran jumps out of his skin at the sound of Yoosung’s laughter, and Yoosung only laughs louder when Stinky jumps with him. “You are  _ so _ cute.” Yoosung grins, reaching behind himself to close the door. “I can’t believe you sneaked Stinky all the way here.”

 

Stinky hops off of Saeran and scampers over to Yoosung, meowing loudly at him and brushing against his ankles. “Oooh, hush, hush, Stinky.” He bends at the waist to pick him up, nuzzling his cheek against the top of his head. “No one can know you’re here, buddy. You have to be quiet!”

 

“How much of that did you hear?” Saeran asks, looking mortified where he’s still laying on Yoosung’s bed. His cheeks are so pink, Yoosung feels a little cheated when Saeran covers his face with his hands. “I don’t think I want to know the answer, don’t tell me.”

 

“I heard enough.” Yoosung kicks off his shoes and makes his way over to his bed, sitting on the edge of it. Saeran still hasn’t taken his hands away from his face even when Yoosung scoots closer to him. “Enough to know that you’re somehow ten times cuter than I thought you were.” He laughs when Saeran groans pitifully in reply. “Isn’t that right, Stinky? You little  _ goober _ .”

 

Saeran groans louder this time, rolling so that his back is to Yoosung. “Shut  _ up _ , you weren’t supposed to hear all of that.”

 

Yoosung lets go of Stinky, and the cat crawls over Saeran’s side to sit in front of his face, looking down at his owner curiously. Yoosung tries a little harder to stifle his laughter this time, swinging his feet up onto his bed so he can spoon up behind his boyfriend, relishing in the way he wiggles back just a little closer to his chest. “I won’t make fun of you, it was actually really cute.” Yoosung nuzzles his nose between Saeran’s shoulders, squeezing the arm he has wrapped around his middle. “You  _ are _ a good boyfriend, Saeran. You’re so sweet to me, I didn’t expect you to be here when I got home. I hope you didn’t wait too long.”

 

Saeran pulls his hands away from his face, one of them reaching out for Stinky while the other one cautiously rests on Yoosung’s forearm. “...it was maybe an hour, I kept busy while you were gone.” He pauses, the hand on Yoosung’s arm slides down to his wrist where he slowly rubs his thumb back and forth. “I-I wanted to surprise you. I was just going to bring Stinky so he could see you, but I cleaned a little while you were still out.”

 

Yoosung lifts his head to look around the room, and he grins when he sees a cardboard box sitting on top of his bookshelf. “And you got us a pizza.” He looks over to his desk and gasps, feeling his heart melt when he sees a rose sitting in a slender vase. Saeran makes a small  _ oof _ sound when Yoosung lets his head fall onto his shoulder. “You got me  _ flowers? _ Saeraaaan,” He squeezes him tighter, pressing several kisses to his shoulder. “You’re so sweet, oh my god. My gift looks so lame now! You brought me food and flowers  _ and  _ Stinky. I can’t compete with all of this.”

 

Stinky makes a soft  _ brrp _ as he tries to wiggle between them, shoving his head underneath Yoosung’s. “It’s not a competition, Yoosung.” He starts to wiggle again, and Yoosung loosens his hold so Saeran can turn around to face him. Saeran won’t look him in the eye, though, choosing to hide most of his face in Stinky’s side where the cat is still trying to worm his way between them. “I just wanted to do something nice, I figured you’d be hungry after being out all day, and pizza is cheap.” Stinky finally makes himself comfortable, burying himself mostly under one of Yoosung’s pillows, his tail flicking right under Saeran’s nose. Yoosung wants to kiss it when Saeran scrunches his face up and wiggles his nose like a little bunny. “It’s  _ one _ flower, not flowers. It was the only one that didn’t look it was already half dead.”

 

Yoosung decides to indulge himself and drops a tiny kiss on the tip of Saeran’s nose, grinning wide when his boyfriend scrunches his face up again, and he does it again when Saeran’s lips quirk up into a smile. “I don’t even care, you could’ve shown up with a box of dirt and I would be just as excited.” Stinky swishes his tail harder as he burrows deeper under the pillow, and Yoosung tries his hardest to blow the stray hairs out of his mouth without blowing them directly in Saeran’s face. “Even though Stinky is so jealous all the time I’m glad you brought him too. I shouldn’t be surprised that you smuggled your cat in here.”

 

“I didn’t want to leave him home alone, Saeyoung and MC went out for most of the night, and I wanted to be here with you. You’re the only other person I think Stinky really likes, too.”

 

“Ooh, how sweet!” Yoosung tilts his head up to try and look at Stinky, who has some of his head sticking out from between the pillows. “Well, I like you too Stinky.”  _ Mrow? _ Yoosung giggles, tilting his head back down to shyly press his forehead to Saeran’s. “But I like Saeran a lot more, no offense.”

 

Saeran averts his eyes again, watching Stinky’s back feet scramble against the bed between them. “... I like you a lot more, too.” He snakes one of his arms around Yoosung’s waist, pulling him closer so that their chests are pressed together. Yoosung smiles when their eyes meet and Saeran’s hand takes a hold on his scrubs- he still hasn’t changed, does he smell bad? Is he getting dog hair everywh- oh, Saeran is  _ kissing him _ .

 

It’s just soft, shy little pecks, but Yoosung eats up the affection. They pull back just enough several times so Yoosung can rub his nose against Saeran’s, both of them laughing softly before their lips come together again and again. Saeran’s hand skates gently up and down Yoosung’s spine, only stopping when Yoosung presses his lips more firmly against his and Yoosung feels a surge of pride at the way Saeran’s hand tangles up in his shirt again. Not too fast, not too much, Yoosung reminds himself, letting their lips part with a soft sigh. Saeran goes in for one more though, his hand slipping down to Yoosung’s hip just before he pulls back enough to take in a slightly shuddering breath.

 

Yoosung feels silly for how hard his heart is beating after just a few kisses, but Saeran’s cheeks are flushed a pretty shade of pink, and he’s having trouble meeting his eyes again. Yoosung doesn’t even care that Stinky has started trying to eat his hair even though his whiskers are tickling his ear, and he plants one more kiss on Saeran’s cheek before he pushes himself up with one arm. “So, do you want your gifts now? One of them is already kind of spoiled… I didn’t expect you to come over.”

 

Saeran blinks up at him. “What is it? I didn’t see anything.” He sits up as well, more than ready to accept Stinky into his lap when he escapes from his pillow fort now that Saeran isn’t too busy to pay attention to him.

 

“Really? You were right next to it the entire time you were here.” Yoosung leans over and picks up the gift, pausing for a second to look at Saeran. “Close your eyes? If it can still be a surprise I want it to be.” Saeran rolls his eyes, but closes them without any further protest. Yoosung scoops the stuffed bear up into his lap, brushing the soft brown fur so it all runs in the same direction, and he makes sure that the little bow around its neck is straight before he places it in Saeran’s lap right next to Stinky. “Okay, you can open your eyes!”

 

Stinky is snuffling at the bear’s ear when Saeran looks down in his lap, and his mouth falls slightly open. He picks it up, smoothing his thumb over the ribbon with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

 

“I know it’s kind of cheesy, but I didn’t really know what else to get you, so I went with the most traditional thing I could think of.” Yoosung reaches up to rub at the back of his neck, feeling to shy to watch Saeran hold the bear a little lower so Stinky can investigate it. “B-but I figured maybe you’d like it..? I almost got you a stuffed cat, but you already have Stinky, and ah- gosh this is embarrasing.”

 

“What?” Saeran asks, looking up at him. Yoosung lets out a nervous little laugh, and Saeran fixes him with a look. “You heard me talking with my cat and stood in the doorway like a creep, you have to tell me what you thought when you were buying me a bear.”

 

“I wasn’t being a creep!” Yoosung pouts, pushing against Saeran’s knee. “I just… I just thought maybe it would be nice to have something from me that you can… cuddle with when we’re too busy to see each other, or when Stinky doesn’t want to cuddle with you.”

 

Saeran’s expression softens immediately, and he ducks his head to hide his smile, running his fingers through the bear’s fur. “That’s gay.” He mumbles, and Yoosung throws his head back when he laughs.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you, too, Saeran.” Yoosung reaches over to grab one of the bear’s paws, and both of them laugh when Stinky swats at it after Yoosung makes the paw boop Stinky on the nose. “Can we eat now? I’m starving, and we still have a few hours until you have to go home.”

 

Stinky continues to examine the bear when Saeran puts it down so it sits up against Yoosung’s headboard, giving an experimental lick to its plastic nose. “Yeah, the pizza should still be warm, I think. You can go get changed and I’ll get you a piece.” He pauses as he starts to scoot off the bed, looking embarrassed again. “Uhm, that one girl on WeTube posted another video of her playing that one video game we watched a few days ago, if you want to watch that.”

 

Yoosung perks up, quickly getting off of the bed. “She did? Oh my god, we  _ have _ to watch it, it was just starting to get good!! Will you load it up? I just have to use the bathroom before I get dressed.” He doesn’t wait for Saeran to even completely stand from the bed before he gets up and goes to his closet, grabbing the least ratty pair of pajamas he can find and taking them into the tiny bathroom joined to his room. He gets to see Saeran, and Stinky, and have pizza while they watch more of that game he hadn’t been able to afford this semester? It doesn’t even matter that today was so busy and that it’d been raining all day, this is perfect.

 

He comes out of the bathroom to see Saeran on the bed again, shooing Stinky away from the plates of pizza he had set down on the bed. “Stinky fuck  _ off,  _ you ate before we came here, asshole.” Saeran mutters, pulling the plates closer to himself with one hand while he types into his laptop with the other. The laptop is sitting on top of one of Yoosung’s thicker textbooks- the math one, obviously, it’s the only thing it’s really good for.

 

“Make sure he doesn’t get any of the pizza.” Yoosung says, picking up his plate and settling against his headboard. “I don’t want him getting sick tonight, especially if you have to sneak him home.”

 

“He almost jumped out when that guy in the hallway almost tripped me, I don’t know why he has to sit out there.” Saeran huffs, clicking full screen on the video and making sure that it’s going to play before he picks up his own plate. He looks down at the slice, then to Stinky who’s still begging at his side, then to Yoosung. Yoosung lets out the most dramatic sigh he can muster.

 

“One pepperoni.” He bargains, taking a bite of his pizza. “You act like you’ve never been fed a day in your life, Stinky.”

 

_ Meeow. _ Stinky rises up on his hind legs when Saeran pulls a pepperoni off of his pizza, and snarfs it down eagerly as soon as it’s close enough to his mouth. Saeran shoos him away again when he starts to beg more, and Stinky gives him one more pleading look before he saunters over to where Saeran’s bear is still sitting on the bed and plops down in its lap.

 

“Looks like you have some competition.” Yoosung teases, settling in when the video’s intro music and promotions finally end and the WeTuber starts recapping her last video. Saeran just snorts around his bite of pizza, scooting down a little so he can rest his head against Yoosung’s shoulder.

 

“Whatever.” Saeran casts one more glance over to his cat. “I have you right here, I don’t need that bear right now.”

 

Yoosung thinks about kissing the top of his head, but he’s pretty sure there’s some pizza grease on his lips. “That’s gay.” He says instead, laughing when Saeran elbows him in the side.

 

“Yeah, happy Valentine’s Day.” Saeran elbows him more gently this time, gesturing towards the laptop with his slice. “Now hush, the game is finally starting.”

 

The lady on screen waves her hands enthusiastically to the camera from her the spot in the corner where her facecam shows. “Whaaaaat’s up, you crazy kids? Happy Valentine’s Day! Hope you all are ready for some more SurveillanceWolves, settle down with your lovers and get cozy, we’re goin right in!”

**Author's Note:**

> they fall asleep together and stinky eats an entire piece of pizza. yoosung is mortified and saeran is so proud of his son.


End file.
